The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Full-disk encryption (FDE) solutions have been developed that are supposed to protect against hacker attackers that may be in physical possession of an encrypted disk drive or a platform that may house such a disk drive. Current solutions typically require the cryptography protecting the stored data being able to prevent brute force attacks for a considerable period of time, e.g., 7-10 years. Consequently, the source of entropy for an encryption key that may be used for cryptography techniques may be required to be very strong so that it may not be reverse-engineered by the attacker. To address these requirements, FDE vendors often require the user to enter a very long password or passphrase. However, it may be difficult for a user to memorize and reproduce such passwords or passphrases. Furthermore, a user may find a long password or passphrase difficult to type, which may decrease user productivity.